


A different way to persuade

by KingFake



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Bed Sex, Blackmail, Cervical Penetration, Chastity Device, Church Sex, Classroom Sex, Creampie, Desk Sex, F/M, Femsub, Impregnation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Maledom, No Spoilers, Not compleatly consented, Office Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFake/pseuds/KingFake
Summary: A student can change class if they feel that another teacher may teach them more than the current one.While the usual method to convince a student is to show your aptitude in a field that they have a big interest in, Byleth found another way to convince people to join him.A series of one-shots with every female character and their stories with how Byleth convinced them to remain by his side.There is no overarching plot.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Flayn/My Unit | Byleth, Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth, Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Silence at church (Mercedes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Church is a place of quiet and solemn.  
> The woman understands this and prays in silence, but a problem arrived when a man sat next to her.

At the front pew of the church at Garreg March, a young woman was quietly praying to the Goddess.

Her long, cream colored hair, rattled as the wind entered the church from its side door, but she didn’t pay any attention to it.

The woman heard footsteps coming from the aisle, getting closer to her, then a person sat next to her.

Finishing a prayer, she opened her eyes looking at her neighbor, noticing the bluish hair, the woman face formed a small smile, “Hello professor”, Mercedes said looking at Byleth.

The man nodded in reply, opting to not speak at the holy place, Mercedes nodded in reply.

Mercedes turned her head toward the altar and closed her eyes to pray once again, but her mind railed off, “The professor has been coming more often to the church…”, she noted in her mind.

“I wonder why he is here; I never saw him as the religious type…”, Mercedes continued to rail off, “Wait a second, is he here because of me?”

Mercedes face began to flush a little, “I mean, we have been getting a lot closer, and after I revealed my arranged marriage…”, she thought as the blush deepened.

She shook her head a little, “That is ridiculous, I shouldn’t jump into conclusions like that…”

Before she could continue her train of thoughts, Mercedes felt something in her inner thigh, opening her eyes Mercedes saw Byleth hand caressing her.

A little shriek escaped from her lips, before Byleth’s face got close to hers, “You should be silent at the church”, he whispered in a serious tone as he continued to caress her leg.

Mercedes began to blush as she bitted her lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

Byleth slowly moved his hand to Mercedes’s underwear, his thumb reaching them.

He slowly circled around her pelvis, his finger marking the surrounds of her crest.

When the rest of his hand reached, he left his palm over her crest, and began to touch her womanhood.

Mercedes blushed deepened as Byleth played with her most precious part, toying with her.

With two fingers he separated her lips, and with his third he explored her insides, the fabric being the only thing that avoided his finger from entering.

Byleth looked at Mercedes, she had stopped biting her lip, instead softly biting her own tongue to hold of her moans.

Mercedes was rapidly breathing from her nose as Byleth rub her womanhood, “Oh Goddess, why is he doing this?!”, she screamed in her mind, “But why I am even felling this excited?!”

Her underwear wettened as Byleth continued to move his fingers, but, he felt a small twitch from Mercedes, knowing full well that she was about to cum, he increased the force on his finger, stretching the underwear to let him deeper.

With the last barrage, Mercedes mind went white for a second as she came, unconsciously biting her tongue harder to keep the moans from coming out.

From her, a clear, but slightly viscous liquid formed a puddle bellow her, wetting her seat, some of the drops reached the floor as she stopped biting her tongue and began to breath heavily.

After letting her catch her breath, Byleth stood from the pew and walked to the side door; as he took the first step, he turned to see Mercedes in the eyes, clearly showing her to follow him.

Swallowing saliva, Mercedes stood up and followed behind him, before exciting from the church, she looked at her seat, a faint glint from her cum showing that what just happened was real.

Exiting the church, Mercedes followed Byleth to a corner of the building.

“Professor, what are you…”, she tried to ask, but Byleth interrupted her by pushing her to the corner and kissing her.

His tongue penetrated her mouth, greedily exploring her insides as he maintained the kiss.

Byleth broke the kiss as he finished exploring her mouth, a small line of their saliva hanging from their mouths before breaking and dropping below Mercedes mouth.

“Lift your skirt”, commanded Byleth looking at her in the eyes.

Shifting her gaze, Mercedes lifted her skirt, showing Byleth her drenching underwear, her face completely red from embarrassment.

Byleth grabbed its borders, and slowly lowered to her knees, revealing her crest and womanhood to him.

“Professor, we shouldn’t, we are in public…”, Mercedes protested still looking away from Byleth.

Byelth didn’t answer, instead lowering his pants revealing his fully erect cock.

Mercedes turned her head to see her professor, his face had the same blank expression as before.

Getting closer to her, Byleth lifted her by the legs, lifting her enough so the tip of his cock rested on top of her crest.

Mercedes slowly opened her legs, letting her womanhood exposed to him, Byleth lowered the tip of his cock, leaving it at her entrance.

Looking at him, Mercedes noted a small smirk on his face, as he pushed inside her, tearing her hymen apart, robbing her virginity.

Without compassion, Byleth began to thrust deep inside Mercedes, looking for his own pleasure.

Mercedes covered her mouth with her hands to suppress her moans, “Oh Goddess…; He stole my purity just now, but why am I feeling so good!”, she screamed in her mind as he ravaged her.

With his free hand Byleth circled with a finger Mercedes crest, almost as if memorizing it.

“He is treating me like his thing, but I feel like I am in heaven…”, Mercedes screamed in her mind as she looked as Byleth in the eyes.

Byleth stopes tracing Mercedes’s crest, and instead marked another crest.

As he finished marking the other one, Mercedes noticed a reflection on Byleth’s eyes, her own crest had begun to shine a faint pink light but is was strong enough to be noticeable on his eyes.

Byleth’s head slowly got closer to Mercedes’, with his mouth close to her ear, “How about we make a surprise to your father…”, he whispered as he began to thrust deeper inside of her.

Mercedes removed her hands from her mouth, about to protest, but as she opened her mouth, Byleth deep kissed her again, this time, Mercedes tongue tangled with his.

With one last trust, Byleth came deep inside her, his seed filling her insides, and marking her as his.

Her crest began to lighten up, the pink light turning into red before flashing one last time.

Byleth saw as the crest color changed, turning into a deep scarlet red, showing his success.

“I am sure he will love his grandkids”, he commented as he slowly let Mercedes down, leaving her standing, but resting her back against the wall.

For some reason, Mercedes knew deep down that Byleth was telling the truth, that he got her pregnant, marking her as his,

Byleth was lifting his pants and making himself as presentable as he could.

As Mercedes was catching her breath, he lifted her underwear leaving them on their place, trying to fix her up, but, to no avail as a small trim of his seed ran down her thigh.

Byleth left some space between him and Mercedes and began to walk away from her.

But, as he took the first step, he turned back at her, “Do I await you at MY class tomorrow?”

“Yes professor…”, she answered without even thinking.

Byleth turned around and walked away from her.

Mercedes took a step, her legs feeling week, “I should go see my headteacher about the change of class…”, she told to herself as she took another step, leaning against the wall, toward the second floor of the monastery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,   
> I just finished Three Houses, and I wanted to write something.
> 
> As the summary says, this will be a series of one-shots with no correlation between them, this is more or less, the stories that I will write if I am stressed or have an itch to write. I will avoid to tell any spoilers for the story and to keep this as route neutral as I can for each character (With obvious exceptions)
> 
> This time, I went to a more “forceful” way with the male character, and I liked the setting of the church as the beginning of this. 
> 
> If you have any suggestion on a scenario for a character, I will gladly listen to them.
> 
> And, like always, criticism is always accepted in the comments to improve in both my writhing and redaction.  
> If you have seen any orthographic mistakes, please comment them to change them when I can.  
> Once again, thanks for reading my work.  
> I hope to see you, on the next one.  
> KingFake


	2. A fine vintage (Manuela)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine is one of the many things that improve with age, if treated with care.  
> A bottle is shared between a man and a woman.  
> The wine makes the woman open more; the man takes initiative.

It was a fine night at Garreg Mach, through the infirmary’s window, one could see the full moon shining brightly in the sky.

In the infirmary, a woman was setting up two cups at the table, waiting patiently for her guest to arrive.

Besides the bottle, she laid a sommelier knife, a gift one of her admirers had given her before she stopped performing.

Finished with the preparations, the woman stood in front of the window looking at the pale moon, “After all he has done, this is the least I could do for him…”, she thought.

Before she could lose herself in her thoughts, someone knocked the door.

She tuned around, her heels clacking as she walked towards the door, “Good evening Byleth, please come inside”, she said opening the door, letting her guest enter.

After Byleth had passed though the door, Manuela closed it behind him.

The pair walked to the table, taking seat.

“A fine evening, isn’t it?”, Manuela said grabbing the knife, “A fine night for a fine wine”

With familiar movements, she removed the wax seal that covered the cork, “A twenty-year-old bottle, from a nice vineyard, and a nice year…”, she commented as she inserted the corkscrew.

Applying little force, she removed the cork, letting the bottle breath once again.

Manuela grabbed the bottle and served it on Byleth’s cup, the crimson red liquid filled it to the half, finishing with Byleth, Manuela served her own cup.

She left the bottle in between them, the label visible to both, a thorned rose graved in the paper.

The pair enjoyed the first zip in silence, a strong flavor invading their tongues as the crimson liquid entered their mouths.

The flavor softened up, leaving a faint sweetness in their mouths as the passed the wine down their throats.

“A lovely vintage, isn’t it?”, Manuela commented, smiling at Byleth, “With all these years, it turned into a lovely one…”

Manuela took another zip from the cup, “Like you”, commented Byleth as Manuela left her cup on the table.

Her smile widened at the comment, “Look at you, saying such sweet things”, she said with a small giggle, “If only other men were as sweet as you…”

She gulped down the rest of the wine in her cup before serving herself again, “After all these years, no one has made the step…”, she said, drowning the bitterness of her words with another gulp of her cup.

Byleth took another zip from her cup as Manuela vented her frustration on him and the wine, “Men just don’t want to have commitment, its horrible!”, she said finishing her cup, and pouring herself another one.

Manuela’s cheeks reddened as the wine slowly got to her head, “All these years, all those dates, and no one has even thought of having a second done”, she complained gulping down the cup.

She grabbed the bottle and served herself the remaining wine, before gulping it down in one go, “I am not getting any younger”, she sighed as she left the cup on the table.

“I just…, don’t want to be alone”, she confessed laying on the table, “I want to have a nice family, kids that I can call my own…”

Byleth took the last zip from his cup, leaving it on the table as he stood up.

He walked to Manuela, lowering his head to her height.

Manuela straitened herself turning her head toward him, “Sorry I had to sour the knight…”, she tried to apologize before being interrupted.

Byleth grabbed her head and kissed her, a short kiss that he broke almost immediately, “Byleth…”, Manuela muttered as she looked at him.

“I will give you what you want”, he said before kissing her again, slowly, Byleth descended to her neck, his kisses getting longer and longer.

While he continued to kiss her neck, he moved his hand to her breast, squeezing it with little force.

Manuela softly moaned as Byleth pleasured her, “Oh, Byleth…”, was the only thing she could mutter as her body heated up.

Byleth began to be rougher with Manuela’s blossom, he squeezed with more force and began to fondle it.

She started to moan louder and louder as Byleth increased his strength, “Byleth, stop for a moment”, she barely muttered with all her strength.

To her surprise, he obeyed.

Manuela got from her seat, she slowly walked in front of the bed, and in front of Byleth, began to undress.

She left her coat fall to the ground, without a care for it, and like her coat, she removed her dress; all she had left was a black pantie.

She looked at her clothes on the ground, she slowly lifter her head to look at Byleth, “Do you really promise to be with…”, she tried to ask Byleth, but lost her thought as he saw him naked.

Byleth walked towards her, “Do I promise what?”, he asked grabbing Manuela by her chin.

She bitted her lip before asking again, “Do you really promise to be with me…”, she asked him.

Byleth got his mouth close to her ear, “I said I will give you what you want”, he whispered to her ear.

With little force, Byleth pushed Manuela to the bed, laying down in the middle.

“And you clearly want this”, he said as he laid himself on top of her.

Manuela blushed at his commanding tone, “Yes…”, she whispered.

Byleth lowered his hand down to her underwear, his finger stretching one of the sides.

With a strong pull, he broke the panties, tossing them by the side.

Manuela slowly opened her legs, showing her womanhood to him.

He put the tip of his cock at her entrance, slowly pushing it inside.

Noticing a bit of resistance, Byleth looked at Manuela in the eyes, “Are you a…”, he asked his tone as neutral as ever.

Manuela blushed, “Yes, I was waiting for the right one…”, she said before shrieking from a pin of pain.

Byleth had thrusted with full force, breaking her hymen, and hitting her cervix in one thrust.

Before she could say anything, Byleth began to hammer her insides, with force molding her to only fit him.

“Yes Byleth, give me all the love I ever wanted”, she screamed as he ravaged her with all his force, “I wont break, you can be as rough as you want!”

With only a grunt, Byleth began to increase his force, each thrust he made rammed her insides as if trying to break her cervix.

Each ram made Manuela’s mind go blank, her screams from pleasure became nothing more than gibberish as her mind was been overtaken by the pleasure.

Her insides gripped Byleth’s cock with strength, each thrust getting him closer and closer over the edge.

When he could no longer hold it, Byleth rammed his cock inside, his tip at the entrance of her womb.

Manuela vagina contacted, wringing out all of Byleth seed, her insides filling with the white liquid.

As she felt her insides filling, Manuela’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, as she screamed one last time.

Her force escaped from her body as she stopped screaming, her body completely exhausted from the session she just had.

Byleth got his cock out of her and laid besides her.

He lifted her head, and put his arm bellow her, letting her rest on his arm.

With his other hand, he grabbed her back and pushed her towards him, making them cuddle in bed.

Manuela giggled at the sight, “After ravaging me, you are know trying to be romantic?!”, she commented shifting herself to rest against his chest.

She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth he gave her, but another warmth came from within her.

“I am sure you already put a kid in me…”, she mumbled as she lowered her hand down to her pelvis.

Smiling at the thought of having a kid, Manuela whispered, “I don’t want to have a moment when I am not pregnant”, she said to Byleth looking at him in the eyes, “I want to have as many children as my body can give me”

Byleth kissed her on her forehead, “Only if you don’t leave my side”, he answered her.

Manuela giggled, “After what you did, I wouldn’t even think about it”

The two of them slowly fell asleep on the bed, booth sure that while the future may get noisy, but also, warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,   
> I enjoyed making this chapter, for some reason I always enjoyed tried to explain the stimulation of the senses, and the wine was a nice way to test the waters.  
> I will try different things as I continue to write stories for this collection, I hope you can still enjoy them, even if some chapters aren’t your cup of tea.  
> KingFake


	3. For your ears only (Dorothea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s frustrating when something just doesn’t seem to work.  
> In this situation, its good to have a different point of view to figure something out.  
> A woman walks to an office with this idea in mind.

A man was sitting in front of a desk in his office, his pen filling a report that that the Knights of Seiros requested.

With one last signature, the man finished his report. He stretched his hand, tired from all he had to write.

As he was about to start the next paperwork, someone knocked on his door, “The door is open”, he signaled as he moved the document aside.

“Hello professor”, said Dorothea entering the room, “Excuse me for interrupting you at this time”

She walked to the front of Byleth’s desk, “I wanted to ask your opinion on something…”, she said a nervous laugh escaping her lips.

Dorothea sighed as she raised her eyes to meet Byleth’s, “You see, I am having some problems with this song…”, she confessed, a defeated tone in her voice, “I wouldn’t usually ask for help, but this is driving me a little mad”

Byleth leaned on his desk as he listened to Dorothea, “The song is from an opera”, she explained, “To resume things, this song is sung by a woman fully submerged in passion”

“The thing is…”, Dorothea continued, biting her bottom lip in frustration, “I memorized the song, but it just doesn’t feel right when I finish”

She sighed, “That is why I want you to hear me sing it, and give me your opinion on what is missing”, she said looking at him, “Is this alright professor?”

Byleth nodded his head in agreement.

Dorothea smiled at the confirmation, “Well, if you excuse me…”, she said as she moved away from the desk, preparing herself to sing.

From her lips sounded a melodious song, even without music, you could appreciate the melody from the subtle changes Dorothea made to her tone.

But as the song went along, Byleth noticed the problem she mentioned with her song, while her voice was melodious, it didn’t portray the passion the lyrics were clearly showing.

As Dorothea sustained the last note of the song, Byleth closed his eyes, trying to think how to explain the problem.

Finishing the last note, Dorothea stood in silence, frustration clearly showing in her face as she waited the professors’ reply.

“You have a beautiful voice”, said Byleth opening his eyes to look at her.

She grimaced for a second before softening her faction, “Thank you professor, anything else?”, she said, marking the last two words.

Byleth straightened his back, “But you don’t know the passion of the song…”, he replied.

Dorothea sighed, “Sorry professor, I don’t understand you”, she said, annoyance in her voice, “I have sung many love songs before”

Byleth got up from his chair and walked towards her, “Passion is an intense love”, he said as he stood besides her, “You just don’t know that intensity”

The annoyed expression on Dorothea’s face slowly softened as she processed those words, “Well, I do see your point…”, she muttered looking away from him, “Its just so frustrating to fail a song because my inexperience…”

Before she could feel sorry for herself, a hand rested on her shoulder, making her smile a little.

“Thanks professor…”, she tried to thank him, but was interrupted as Byleth made her turn around.

In the middle of the shock Byleth kissed Dorothea, a long kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Dorothea was left speechless, “I will show you the passion you want”, said Byleth as he once again kissed her.

Dorothea’s mind was in a panic, “What do I do?!”, she screamed I her mind as the professor kissed her even longer than before, “Why does this feel… nice…”

Her body relaxed a little as Byleth broke the kiss again, her cheeks reddening as she saw her professor looking at her.

Putting his arm behind her back, Byleth kissed Dorothea again, but this time, his tongue penetrated her mouth.

Completely lost, the only thing she could was following Byleth’s steps, their tongues meeting.

As their tongues tangled, Byleth laid more of his weight to Dorothea, making her move towards the desk.

With slow steps as they exchanged saliva, Dorothea reached the desk.

Byleth broke the kiss, leaving her huffing for air. He grabbed her by the legs and left her sitting on top of the desk.

“Lift your skirt”, he commanded as he pushed her legs apart, Dorothea obeyed looking away from him as she slowly lifted her skirt.

Her white underwear was soaking wet, Byleth slowly moved the pantie aside, exposing her womanhood to him.

Dorothea slowly built courage to look at Byleth, as she moved her head, the first thing her eyes looked was his fully erect manhood.

She swallowed saliva as the monolith slowly got closer to her entrance.

When the tip touched her lips, Byleth moved Dorothea’s head, making her look at him, “I don’t want anyone to hear you like this”, he said teasing her with the tip, “You can only sing this song to me”

Dorothea moved her head, giving him a small kiss, “Of course professor…”, she whispered after she ended the kiss.

Without any more words, Byleth thrusted inside, tearing her virginity.

With force, he rammed her insides without a care for the previously virgin Dorothea-

Dorothea moaned loudly as her insides were turned inside out from the force, “Oh Goddess, I feel so good”, she screamed, “I want to feel this passion every day for the rest of my life!”

Byleth grabbed her by the legs and began to carry her, moving her up and down with his arms.

The new position made Dorothea moan even louder as her insides shifted to accommodate the striking the new striking, her tongue hanging from her mouth.

Byleth kissed Dorothea again, their tongues tangling in a dance, neither of them being dominant.

As they kissed, Dorothea got tighter, and with each thrust, Byleth got closer to cum.

Grabbing her legs tightly, Byleth pushed down Dorothea with all his force, making her mind go completely blank as her cervix was being pushed.

Byleth came, his seed filling her insides.

Dorothea’s body shifted into gear, making her body produce an ovum, for the recently arrived sperm.

As they swam towards their goal, Byleth gently left Dorothea on his desk, his seed oozing from her insides.

When they found the ovum, the countless sperms revolved around it, poking its wall trying to enter.

The rush resulted effective as not one, but two, sperms entered the ovum, fertilizing it.

Dorothea felt her body warming up, as her ovum was fertilized, not knowing how, but she was sure she had become a mother.

“Oh professor”, she called from him in a flirty tone, a direct contrast from her ravaged look, “I am sure you gotten me pregnant”

She smiled as she slowly rubbed her womb, “Now I won’t be able to go back to the stage”, she said looking at him in the eyes, “Please take care of me…”

Byleth got close to the songstress, “I will find us a nice place for us and the children”, he said as he got his face close to hers, giving her one more kiss, and certainly, not the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, another chapter  
> While working on the fifth chapter of [Memories of war](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761232), I reached a block on my writing, I know what I want, I just don’t find the way to write it. But isn’t that the life of an author?  
> Anyway, Dorothea’s chapter, first of all, sorry if you didn’t like the way I described the impregnation in this chapter, I wanted to try it out again after so long, (It could also be that I read [Robin’s Halloween Trick or Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750390) by [Firefightingman711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefightingman711/pseuds/Firefightingman711), a fantastic story by the way)  
> Secondly, all these stories are a wonderful way to practice different settings, if I get to the office setting again, maybe I could add something more to make it more interesting.  
> And lastly, sorry if you don’t like the maledom that all the stories had to this point, I do have some characters that I want to write with a different dynamic, but for the moment it will continue to be maledom focused, sorry for that.  
> Well, thanks for reading  
> KingFake


	4. The things I don't know (Flayn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity is a natural thing, especially if someone tells you not to look into it.  
> A young woman searching for answers waited for the end of the day before entering the classroom of the one who can help her answer her questions.

At one of the classrooms at Garreg Mach only two things were heard, the sound of the students’ pens scribbling on their papers as their professor imparted the lesson.

Byleth turned the page from his book about to continue with the lecture, but, as he opened his mouth, the bell that signaled the end of the day rang.

Some of the students sighed in relief as they were literally saved by the bell.

Closing his book and leaving it on the table, Byleth allowed his students to leave the classroom.

The students grabbed their belongings and slowly excited the room, the groups forming to see what they would do in the afternoon.

But, as Byleth was grabbing his own belongings, he noticed a head that was entering the room, he immediately knew who it was from their hair color.

“Hello Professor”, Flayn greeted him standing in front of the desk, “Sorry for intruding you as you were about to leave, but I wanted to ask you something…”

She turned her head to the open door, as if looking out for someone, “You see, I heard some of the other students talking about…”, she said, her face blushing as she thought of the right words, “Sexual intercourse”

Flayn shifted her fingers nervously, “Well, I asked Seteth about it, but he got angry, telling me it isn’t something I should care for”, she said, “But, it shouldn’t be something that bad if the students were talking about it”

“So, I thought that you could explain it to me”, she ended, before a panicked expression appeared on her face, “But please, don’t tell Seteth anything about this, he would get really mad with me”

Byleth looked at the young woman in front of him and sighed, “Alright, just do me a favor, and close the door”, he requested as he walked in front of the desk.

Flayn smiled at the answer, running to the classroom door, and closing it before returning to the desk.

Looking at the starry-eyed girl, Byleth asked, “You do know of the differences between a man and a woman?”

Surprised at the question, Flayn giggled, “Of course I know the anatomy of a man and a woman professor, I am not that young”, she said smiling at him.

“I’m glad, but things are a little more complex than you think”, he said as he looked as her.

Flayn inclined her head, “What do you mean by that Professo…”, she tried to ask before being cut off by Byleth lowering his pants, revealing his fully erected manhood to her.

“Professor why is your thing like that?”, she asked, her face blushing as she continued to look at the monolith between his legs.

Byleth didn’t answer, instead, he grabbed her hand and slowly made her touch hic cock.

Flayn gulped as she griped the rod, her hand unable to completely grasp it, “Its warm Professor…”, she mumbled as Byleth moved her hand, shaking his cock.

“Rub it”, he commanded as he let go of her hand, Flayn obeyed, clumsily moving her hand imitating what Byleth had shown her.

She continued for a while, her movement improving a little as she moved her hands.

“Lean against the pilar”, Byleth ordered when he felt it was enough.

Flayn complied, walking toward the closest pilar in the room and standing against it.

Byleth walked close to her, “Let me help you”, he said as he slowly positioned Flayn, making her stick her ass towards him, as she supported herself with her arms.

After getting her into position, Byleth moved her lifter her skirt, showing her white panties, “Professor, what are you doing?”, Flayn asked turning her head trying to see Byleth.

Byleth pulled her panties, lowering them to her knees, exposing Flayn’s womanhood to him, “I will teach you what Seteth didn’t”, he said as he put his hand over her womb.

Despite not knowing Flayn’s crest, Byleth circled around the area where he knew it was.

“Does my crest interest you that much, Professor?”, Flayn asked as she slowly got excited from Byleth’s touch.

Byleth stroke slowly changed, marking a different crest to Flayn’s, “You see Flay, sex is something people do for pleasure”, he said as Flayn’s crest began to emit a faint light, “But its also for another thing, and I just want to make sure you learn what that thing is”

The crest’s light became powerful enough to illuminate the floor making it easy for Byleth to notice and stop stroking over Flayn’s womb.

“What do you mean by that?”, she asked before starting to moan, her body feeling hotter and hotter.

Byleth positioned the tip of his cock at the entrance of her womanhood, “It was very irresponsible from Seteth to not teach you were babies come from”, he said as he thrusted inside her.

Even as she felt a sharp pain through her body, Flayn couldn’t stop moaning as Byleth took her virginity, “Professor…”, she muttered as she moaned.

Her tiny body was being stretched by Byleth’s cock, her stomach showing a clear bulge as to where it was.

Byleth started to thrust his hips, his tip colliding with Flayn’s cervix with a fourth of his cock outside.

Feeling the barrier that separated him from her deepest part, and animalistic instinct overtook Byleth as he began to ram her insides.

Each hit that slowly separated her inner walls made Flayn’s mind go blank, if it weren’t for the thick brick walls of the classroom, everyone could have heard her.

“Yes Professor, teach me all!”, she screamed as Byleth continued to destroy her insides, “Thank you so much Professor”

Her face had a lewd smile while her tongue dangled out, her eyes rolled back with each ram.

In such immense pleasure, her womanhood gripped harder and harder on Byleth’s cock, trying to make it remain inside her.

Byleth was about to cum from the pleasure the tight body gave him, grabbing her by the hips, he slammed his hips to hers, this time, his shaft completely entering inside her.

Flayn’s cervix, slowly being opened by the constant attack yielded, allowing the last fourth of Byleth´s cock to enter her deepest parts.

From the sheer force, the two came, Byleth seeds filing her insides with nothing to stop it.

The only thing Flayn could say as her womb was being filled were inaudible gibberish, that only faded out as her insides were filled.

Byleth began to pull out his cock from her insides, Flayn’s cervix griped Byleth tightly, so with one strong pull, he got out, a small “pop”, sound could be heard as he pulled out.

He lifted his pants covering his manhood as semen flooded out from Flayn’s womanhood, the dense liquid forming a small puddle on the floor.

Slowly, Flayn began to recover her senses, finally noticing the exhaustion from the intense session she had with the professor.

Byleth watched silently as the pink light that the crest emitted slowly turned crimson red, signaling a complete fertilization.

Flayn yelped as she felt Byleth pulling up her underwear, leaving it on its place, but slowly getting wet from the still leaking cum.

And, with the lowering of her skirt, the only evidence remaining on her was the occasional drop that gets to the floor under her.

Slowly turning around, Flayn rested her back on the pillar, she was still recovering her breath as she looked at the man in front of her, “I certainly enjoyed that lesson Professor”, she said as a cheeky smile appeared on her still blushing face.

Taking a step, Byleth stood in front of her, “Come to my room every night the following nine months, I will continue to teach you everything”

Flayn looked at him, “But Professor, what about Seteth?”, she asked, a clear tone of concern on her voice.

Byleth lifted her face with his fingers, “I will take care of that myself”, he said as his face slowly got closer to her.

He gave her a small kiss on her lips, the woman smiled as she looked at him in the eyes, “You took my first kiss Professor”, she said, knowing full well that she crossed graver lines just a few moment ago.

He rubbed the below her lip with thump, “The first of many ones”, he said before kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter to relax a little before getting into other projects, sorry if you didn’t like the more naïve take I put on Flayn.


	5. Caged princess (Edelgard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As night falls, a woman obeys the orders of a man who found her in a compromising situation, she tries her best to remain firm.  
> But, even the strongest wills falter

Walking up the stairs, a man and a woman were murmuring to each other.

“Lady Edelgard, all is going in accordance to what you wished for”, said the man walking besides her, his voice only a whisper.

“Well done Hubert, we are getting closer and closer…”, said Edelgard as they passed by the doors of the other students dorms, “For the mean time, get some rest, tomorrow will be another busy day”

The two stopped at Edelgard’s door remaining in silence as Hubert observed Edelgard, “Lady Edelgard, excuse the question, but are you feeling well?”, he asked observing the faint blush on her face, “Since last moon you have been, moving in a weird manner…”

“Nothing is wrong Hubert, don’t worry about it”, she said trying to calm him.

Not satisfied with the answer, Hubert had a serious expression on his face, “Please, if you are not honest with me, I wont be able to help…”, he tried to rationalize, but was interrupted by her.

“That is enough Hubert, just let me rest for the night, we will continue to talk about this tomorrow”, she said with a scolding tone on her voice, “Go to your dorm”

Not being able to say something, Hubert made a small reverence before walking away from her.

Edelgard observed him walk to his dorm, fidgeting her legs as his footsteps were slowly fading away.

After the noise faded out, Edelgard turned to her door and slowly opened it, “Good girl”, a man said as she entered the room.

Without saying a word, Edelgard walked to the man that was sitting at her desk’s chair, turned to see the door.

Standing in front of him, Edelgard refused to see the man to the eyes, but, without him even giving the order, she lifted her skirt showing her underwear.

Instead of her usual underwear, she was wearing a chastity belt with a sturdy looking lock keeping it in place.

“Is this enough Professor?”, she asked in a serious tone as Byleth observed the contraption looked to her.

Byleth stood up from the chair, and touched the crest that barely missed the belt, “To think that a moon has passed since the night I saw you like that”, he commented as he playfully traced the crest.

Edelgard said nothing to his comment, opting to keep looking away from him, but the gentle touch of his fingers made her face redden more intensely.

As the crest began to glow with a faint light, Byleth had a small chuckle, “Aren’t you a tough one, with that attitude, I am sure you can hold up another moon like this…”, he whispered to her ear as he stopped touching the crest. 

Edelgard bit her lips as Byleth slowly moved himself away from her, her mind panicking at the thought of being left like this.

Walking to the door, Byleth was about to grab the knob, but felt his clothes being softly pulled.

“Is something wrong Edelgard?”, he asked in a neutral tone deciding to not turn to her.

Edelgard gripped his clothes tighter, as she looked down to the floor before whispering her plead, “Please, don’t leave me like this”

Byleth turned around to see her, lifting her head whit his finger, he made her look at his eyes, “What do you want me to do?”, he asked.

Gulping down, Edelgard muttered, “Please, help me relief this burning feeling I have endured for this moon”

Removing his hand from her head, Byleth reached into his pocket and grabbed a small black key.

Edelgard lifted her skirt, exposing the lock to him, huffing as he slowly inserted the key to the hole.

With a full turn, the lock opened, making the chastity belt fall to the floor with a loud clatter.

“Lay in bed”, he commanded as he picked up the belt and left in on her bed, Edelgard obliged laying on her bed fully clothed.

Byleth walked to her, his figure standing next to the huffing Edelgard.

As her wand slowly creeped down to her womanhood in search of relief, Byleth grabbed her hand, signaling her to not do it.

Edelgard could only watch as Byleth moved her hand aside before he turned his attention to her shirt.

With gentle movements, he slowly unbuttoned her uniform, leaving her top completely uncovered.

He began to kiss her neck as he began to move her hand trying to get her unbuttoned clothes off her.

After a few moments that seemed like eternity to her, Byleth tossed aside the clothes, leaving her only with her skirt and her red leggings.

Edelgard remained still as Byleth pulled down her skirt, leaving her practically naked in front of him.

Having finished, he returned to kissing her neck, but his hand explored the rest of her body.

As he was kissing right bellow her ear, Byleth caressed her breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb.

Going down to her jawbone, his hand slithered down to her stomach, softly rubbing it.

And lastly, as he kissed the middle of her neck, his finger slowly caressed right above her humanhood, his hand covering the lighten up crest.

Edelgard huffed more and more to the gentle touch, before not being able to stand it anymore, “Please Professor, stop that heat, make me cum…”, she begged, making Byleth stop.

Lowering his pants, Byleth laid himself on top of her, his erect manhood resting on top of her womb as he looked at her in the eyes.

Shaking his hips, he rubbed his rod over her entrance, teasing the desperate Edelgard, “If you want to cum, I will have to take your purity…”, he whispered to her ear as he slowed down his movements.

Edelgard’s face, completely red, answered to him, “You can take anything you want, just…”

Before she could continue, Byleth kissed her, answering her request.

As the two shared the kiss, Byleth moved himself, letting his tip at her entrance.

Breaking the kiss, Byleth whispered to her, “My little princess”, before thrusting inside her.

His cock, ripped her hymen without mercy, stretching her thigh insides.

Edelgard mind went blank as the rod entered deeper and deeper inside of her, any pain she would have felt for the stretching drowned out by the intense pleasure she was feeling.

With each inch, her body was engraving the pleasure she was feeling, “I will give you everything I have, my crown, my life, just make me feel good”, she screamed as her inside were molded by Byleth.

Hearing the plead, Byleth thrusted deeper, hitting her cervix with his tip.

Now, covering al he could inside of her, Byleth began to thrust with force against her, teasing her as he removed everything but the tip of his manhood before ramming it inside her with full force.

“Yes, Yes, Yes, tear me apart professor, I am just a cheap woman you can use at any time!”, she screamed as her mind was being filled by pleasure.

Changing his pace, Byleth was overtaken by his animalistic instincts, with the only purpose of making his mate bear his children.

Shutting her up, Byleth kissed Edelgard once again, their tongues tangling in a carnal danse as they exchanged saliva.

As they both felt each other getting close, Edelgard screamed in her mind, “Please cum inside me, mark me as yours!”

Her silent plea was answered as Byleth with one last forceful thrust, rammed her insides before cumming, his seed filling her insides.

Byleth broke the kiss, leaving Edelgard gasping for air as her womb slowly filled with the white liquid.

Leaving her resting on the bed, Byleth stood, and walked to the desk.

Meanwhile, with the corner of her eye, Edelgard could see that the faint glow from her crest had begun to change color, turning into a crimson red.

While she was felling satisfied, a different warmth appeared inside of her, a comfortable warmth that made her feel comfortable, as if she now were complete.

Byleth walked to her, with the chastity belt on his hands, but leaving it on the table.

Edelgard observed as Byleth grabbed something and added it to the belt, lifting it to proudly present it to her.

The chastity belt now had a small plug that would insert inside of her as she wore the belt.

Without the energy to protest it, Byleth made her wear the belt, the plug stopping his seed from flowing out of her.

Looking it, Byleth kissed Edelgard forehead, “This is just to make sure we make an heir for you”, he said as he gently patted her head.

The warmth she felt from his touch and the one she felt inside of her, was enough to slowly make her eyes heavier, begore falling asleep.

Byleth stopped petting her head, and lowered himself to give her one last kiss, “Good night my princess”, he murmured to himself as he slowly walked to exit the room, making sure to not wake her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is another chapter of this, looking for inspiration for the next chapter of Memories of War, I found an image of Charlotte in a chastity belt, and I decided to test the idea here with Edelgard.  
> Next chapter will probably be a more romantic one, I have been getting a little bit tired of the maledom stuff, I will take a little rest from it as I write other stories. But, who knows, maybe I will be stuck by inspiration for the next story.  
> KingFake


End file.
